1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless headset system for hands free talking over a conventional phone unit and more particularly to a modular wireless headset system which is readily adaptable for use with mobile phones in different configurations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Using a conventional phone entails holding the receiver unit to the user's ear and this can be either tiring during long phone conversations or awkward in the case of using a cellular phone while performing some tasks such as driving an automobile. Therefore, there is a need for providing a wireless headset to allow talking over a phone while leaving the user's hands free to perform some other task.
Most conventional headsets are connected to a base station by means of a wire. While this provides a secure communication link between the headset and the base station, the wire both limits the mobility of the user and is inconvenient for purposes of storage. A wireless headset, on the other hand, provides the convenience of mobility and eliminates the problem of storing the connecting wire.
With the wide acceptability of mobile telephones, such as cellular telephones and PCS telephones, there has developed the need for a wireless headset which is compatible with such mobile phones in order to enable the user to perform tasks with both hands while carrying on a conversation or even dialing over the mobile phone. There is therefore a need for a wireless headset system which can conveniently be adapted for use with conventional mobile phones. However, conventional wireless headsets have heretofore typically been designed only for use with a landline phone.
Further, there is a need for a wireless headset system which allows convenient removal of the various components so that they can be replaced with other modules to adapt the wireless headset system to different situations such as, for example, communication between the wireless headset and a stationary base station at some distance from the wireless headset or between the wireless headset and a cellular phone being worn by the user in relatively close proximity to the wireless headset.
Another problem of the typical conventional wireless headset has been its large size. The power requirements of conventional headsets require relatively large and heavy batteries to provide power for several hours of continuous use. This has necessitated that conventional headsets be relatively large and be worn over the user's head. There is a need for a headset which is small enough to be fitted against just one ear and which features an easily detachable battery pack.